


Man I Would Like To Fuck

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, At last be find by his husband, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Obi-wan is married, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, Who had sex with teenage Anakin, slut Obi-wan, 出轨, 已婚人妻, 想玩玩的人妻和已经动心的少年, 成年人性行为, 高中生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 夏日打工的Anakin迷恋上了雇主，成熟甜美的人妻。两人一次酒后乱性上垒，然后拒绝承认动情的老王却在不停的挑逗勾引，大概就是这种美剧情节吧，上人妻熟夫什么的，最带劲了。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

刚刚入夏的风，还带着西海岸的清凉。  
Anakin骑着自行车费力的爬上山坡，在半山腰的平台上回望着郁郁葱葱的树林和远处闪烁的海面，能住在这样的别墅区，真是一种极大的视觉享受。  
修建整齐的灌木丛后，被绣球花环绕的白色建筑，在明媚的阳光下亮的刺眼。  
这就是Kenobi先生的家，Anakin不自在的把棒球帽压低一些，有些紧张的按响了门铃。  
“Mr.Kenobi?”他深深吸口气，低声问道。  
“是的，你来的真早！”一个清脆爽快的女孩子回答道，“你是Skywalker对吗？Amidala女士刚刚跟说我她推荐了你。”

“要来一杯吗？”Ahsoka带着太阳镜躺在沙滩椅上，高高举起手中的果汁。如果不是还穿着女仆装，Anakin绝对不会想到她和自己一样只是来做假日兼职。  
“嘿，偷懒的小鬼。你就不怕我告诉Kenobi先生吗？”Anakin打开了游泳池的阀门将水放掉，皱起眉做出一种威胁的表情。  
“好好干你的活吧Skyguy，现在我才是你的监工。”Ahsoka把鞋子踢掉，惬意的倒在胳膊上。  
“你知道，如果被发现。这些雇主会扣掉你至少30%的薪水，之后整个社区的雇主都不会再聘用你。”  
看到Anakin奇怪的表情，Ahsoka忍不住发笑，她将太阳镜推到了额头上，欣赏着阳光下男孩健康的浅棕色肌肤。  
“好吧，我向你保证，他不会在乎这种事情。Kenobi先生甚至愿意资助我的学业，哦，他真是个圣人。”  
Anakin并不说话，只是抱着胳膊很严肃的盯着她。直到Ahsoka不自在的坐起来，小姑娘憋憋嘴，十分不情愿的嘟囔道。  
“在你心中他究竟是什么形象？”  
一个月，Anakin在Kenobi先生的家里已经做了一个月。他承包了打扫泳池，修理电路，整理车库各种乱七八糟的杂事。  
可是他从未见过Kenobi。  
但这并不意味着他没有见过这个人。整个别墅，到处都是他的照片，或是穿着规矩的职业西服，在光与影的交错中刻下一个饱满深沉的侧脸，或是在沙滩上，穿着可笑印花衫的疯癫。似乎这个自恋的家伙要从各种角度，各种时刻向别人展示他的身体。  
他确实很诱人，不可思议的带着一种成熟优雅的魅力。  
Anakin经常发现自己停留在二楼的围栏边，在无人注意的时刻欣赏悬挂在楼梯上的照片，那张他最爱的，也是最动人的画面。  
那是一张黑白的相片，没有任何多余的颜色和图案，只是赤裸的脊背线条，柔软而流畅，由不断变化的灰演变出哑光的色泽。看不到他的面孔，柔顺饱满的长发遮盖了脖子，安静，深沉，却掩盖不住那种让人血脉喷张的狂热，十分渴望触摸的激动。  
让人冲动，让人迷醉，让人饥渴。好像在清晨的阳光中慢慢张开眼，看到与你共度甜美夜晚的伴侣，又好像是在夜里，那个柔软安静的人坐在床边，就要躺在你温暖的怀里。Anakin很难抑制自己勃起的下体，每次看到这张照片，他都不得不跑去卫生间自我抚摸。  
撞的乒乓乱响的门板，慌乱下锁不好的门栓叮当的心烦，他扶着大理石台面，甚至总也来不及脱下裤子，就将手伸了进去，匆忙胡乱的撸动已经硬到疼痛的阴茎。  
Anakin闭上眼，想象着照片里的人慢慢回头，茂密的胡须修剪的整齐时髦，那柔软的长发里一定带着沐浴液的清爽的芬芳，他会微笑，那双美丽的眼睛轻柔，浅淡，不超出礼貌的客气和端庄。  
Kenobi，啊，该死的Kenobi，他会不会大声的叫别人的名字。  
他在做爱的时候，会不会抓着别人的肩膀，扬起那个纤细柔软的脖子，呻吟，他的声音，他的表情，他似有若无的香气，好像就在这个狭小的浴室里，围绕着Anakin，却又隔着幻想无边无际的距离。  
伴随着压抑喘息的低吼，Anakin的手弄的很脏，忍不住低声骂了几句，让激烈喧闹的水柱将手冲干净。  
他为自己的幻想而感到可耻，对着照片意淫雇主可不是什么光彩的事情。那可是Kenobi先生，精致，高雅，活在与他完全不相交的世界里，他参加那些叫不出名的慈善晚会，他的照片出现在各种八卦新闻里，他甚至有专业的团队为他造型。那些昂贵到离谱的卷发棒，存在的意义不过是为他额前金发卷一个满意的弧度。而Anakin只是来清洗他的泳池，打扫他一年可能也不会来几天的房间，修理那些长期缺乏使用而老化的电器。Anakin悲哀的将头靠在冰冷的墙面上，只是想到触摸他的物品，就又让自己不争气的阴茎站立。  
这就是他心里Kenobi的形象，对于青春期男孩一个遥远，神秘，不可触摸的性幻想对象。  
Anakin突然的发现了一件事，他从未见过Kenobi先生的丈夫，没有照片，没有专门的衣柜，甚至没有任何两人共同生活的痕迹。

Ahsoka举办了夏日狂欢的排队，即使Anakin非常不认同的站在一边生闷气，电话里的Kenobi先生听上去是非常愿意的。  
夜色中的别墅灯火通明，像是在黑幕中完美立体的后现代剪影，那些碰撞的酒杯，年轻人大声的笑闹，让Anakin莫名的不舒心。  
他不太情愿的发现，自己已经将Mr. Kenobi的房子当作了自己的所有品。当那些年轻人冲进来，不规矩的到处乱逛，仿佛冲进了他心里最隐蔽珍藏的角落里。  
他悄悄摘下了那张赤裸的照片，将它小心的收在抽屉中。就好像将Kenobi保护在自己的怀抱里。  
那是他的，属于他一个人的Obiwan。  
欢乐，是不能感同身受的，Anakin带上自己的头盔，愤怒的冲出门，准备离去。他无法控制自己的情绪，也不确定继续待在这里会作出什么丧失理智的事情。  
他还没有走到门口，就看到有人站在喷泉旁边抽烟，夜色中头发饱满迷人的弧度，让人心跳加速。  
一模一样，跟他看过无数次的那张照片完全相同，一点点弯曲，一点点发红，还有一点点不太整齐的参差。  
Anakin呆住了，大脑卡在这样的时刻无法运转。Obiwan，不，那个只存在幻想中，完美的影子，活生生的出现他身边。他感觉到自己走进，小心的靠近这个不真实的人，手里的车把不知什么时候已经松开落地。  
“Mr. Kenobi”他听见自己细小颤抖的声音。  
Obiwan用食指和拇指掐着滤嘴狠狠吸了一口，眯起眼缓缓将烟气吐出去，绵长的气息夹着呛人的酒味，弥漫在夜色微凉的空气里。  
“太吵了。”Obiwan小声说，似乎喝了很多酒，嗓音极度的沙哑干涩。  
Anakin不知道该回答什么，实际上，他不确定自己是否真的听见了Obiwan的声音。也许，可能又是他脑海里，那种不切实际的狂乱幻想。  
等不到回答，Obiwan有些疑惑的回头，带着细纹的眼角迷茫而苦恼的低垂，泛着红晕的脸颊上带着一点点沙土磨擦的痕迹。Anakin这才发现，他似乎摔倒过，昂贵的衬衫布满褶皱，光滑的皮鞋上擦了很多凹痕，甚至嘴角还带着触目的血迹。  
“Mr.Kenobi，你受伤了。”他紧张的叫起来，忍不住上前抓住了Obiwan的胳膊。  
Obiwan似乎没有听懂他的在说什么，他眯起眼，在酒醉后的眩晕里不太清醒的打量着这个年轻高大的男孩。热情，鲁莽，有点小兽般无知无畏的冲动，一样有那种未经世事的执拗倔强，可爱又令人头疼。可是他更年轻一些，单纯，青涩，脸蛋还带着粉红。  
“来吧。”他将烟头随手抛在了喷泉中，挥手示意Anakin跟上，“帮我处理一下伤口。”

Obiwan坐在床边，他的裤腿高高挽起。Anakin跪在地上，捧着擦破了一片的小腿，轻轻的用棉片擦拭，他的耳朵认真的辨别着Obiwan的呼吸，任何一点出错的频率都让他紧张的窒息。  
靠的太近了，这个只出现在梦里的人，比想象的还要有吸引力。他低着头急匆匆的擦拭了几下，咬着牙想要松开自己的手，可是来不及，他根本没有能力让自己离开Obiwan的身体。  
直到赤裸的脚试探性的轻轻踩动，Anakin才发现自己怀里的小腿位置不对劲，Obiwan的脚抵在他的小腹上，撑着胳膊坐在床上的人，显然已经感受到那硬硬的东西，分明就是年轻人坚硬的性器。  
好尴尬。  
Anakin的脸快要烧着了，继续擦也不是，放开也不行，一时之间竟然不知道该怎么办才好。  
沉默，让他想死一样的尴尬和寂静，Anakin甚至能够听见外面不太清晰的吵闹声，混杂着遥远飘渺的乐曲。  
时间，好像完全静止，柔和的黄光下，他不知道该如何继续隐藏自己的欲望和羞耻。Obiwan看着他，终于张开了口，“这是什么？”  
“啊？”  
“让我检查一下。”  
Anakin吓了一跳，无措的抬起头看着他。Obiwan低垂着眼睛，浓密的睫毛将晦暗的眸色遮蔽，轻佻，随意，不容违背。Anakin才发现他并不是在开玩笑。他将手中的棉片丢开，站起来颤抖着手去解自己的牛仔裤，将拉链拉开。里面纯白色的内裤已经被打湿，那根硬胀的性器已经显露出了形状。  
Obiwan轻轻的歪头，笑起来，被胡须遮挡的嘴唇不知不觉张开了一点。他撑着上身坐直，伸出手将内裤拉下，Anakin的那根东西立刻弹了出来。暗红色的，带一点弯曲的弧度，龟头饱满，真的非常粗，又很长，一只手很勉强才能完全握的住。上面带一点湿润的痕迹，正散发出一股男性特有的麝香。Obiwan忍不住轻轻撸动几下，很快就回味过来这样的动作让Anakin有多么的震惊，被自己的雇主猥亵了，可怜青纯的高中生。他扬起头看着呆傻的少年，露出一种娇媚了然的神情，充满了情欲饥渴的眼睛带着雾霭般蕴藉的水汽，  
“这是什么？”他小声说到，故意用迷惑目光斜了一下硬挺抖动的阴茎，这样暗示性的话语让气氛瞬间变得暧昧不明。  
Anakin的舌头完全打结，他做梦也没有想过这样的事情能发生在现实世界里。Obiwan坐在他身前，用那双柔软细腻的手握着他阴茎，他的嘴唇距离自己只有一点点距离。  
“是因为我而勃起吗？”Obiwan叹了口气，有种想要弥补的感觉，他凑过去，轻轻往龟头上吹气，手里的阴茎止不住的微微跳动。  
怎么会这样？真的好想让他舔，让他继续，把阴茎含到那张带着酒气的嘴唇里。Obiwan，这是曾经离他犹如神明般存在的Obiwan，Anakin止不住的颤抖，他咬牙强忍着心里龌蹉下流的淫欲，控制自己不要作出过分冲动的行为。  
“很硬。”Obiwan抬起头一脸无辜的看着他，“需要我帮你吗？”  
此刻的目光有些惊骇，Anakin的眸子里是浓厚到吓人的情欲，像一头即将挣脱束缚的野兽，猛烈的冲撞着自己的围栏。  
“Mr.Kenobi。”有别于平常的沙哑语气彰显了面前的年轻人内心的激流暗涌，Obiwan闭上眼，伸出嫩红的舌尖，颤抖着往那阴茎上舔去。  
湿润，温暖，柔软的一塌糊涂，Anakin第一次享受到娴熟的口交，全部的触感都集中在下体那根湿漉漉的舌头上。缓慢，仔细的将茎身上流淌的液体舔掉，换上带着酒气的口水，Obiwan似乎沉醉在这样色情的品尝中，执意要让它变得亮晶晶，更加可口动人。  
舌尖沿着青筋的脉络，将整根肉棒都舔的又湿又润，又轻轻戳动敏感的马眼，将流出黏液全部咽到口腔里。  
“第一次吗？”  
粉嫩的嘴唇轻轻张开，浑圆的龟头在舌头上滑动，慢慢完全将那硕大含在嘴里。男性的腥膻味充斥着他的口腔，让他分泌出大量的口水，顺着茎身往下滴落。Obiwan此刻再也忍受不住，也顾不上挑逗技巧，只想着把这根阴茎吞深一点，再深一点。  
可是真的好大，又很长，他放缓呼吸，吞一点再吐出来，然后再努力的往下咽，放松自己的喉管，让那巨大的龟头突破自己的咽喉，然后进去到喉管里。  
Anakin以为含到嘴里已经是极限，却没想到他竟然会给自己深喉，眼眸一暗，手指下意识抚摸着那金色柔软的头发，呼吸变得越来越粗重。他瞪大了眼睛，不想错过Obiwan的任何一点表情，迷醉，淫乱，用力吞咽着自己的性器。  
已经忘乎所以的人，将口中的阴茎吐出来一些，只留一个龟头在嘴里轻轻的舔着，挑起眼睛看他，露出一个魅惑调皮的笑容，“果然天赋异禀。”  
他含着阴茎说话，语句有些含糊不清，Anakin分辨了一下才听出他的原话，又有些想笑又紧张激动不行，他的身体在不住的颤抖。  
今夜，Obiwan会同意吗？这梦一般的场景，身心承受不住的巨大喜悦和幸福，甚至超过了口交带给他的快感。触摸他，得到许可的接近，对他来说已经超越生理高潮的刺激。  
隐秘的性欲，压抑的渴望，充满了背德叛逆的快感，让他今夜的理智完全丧失在了欲望里，意淫过的身体，偷偷爱慕的人，没想到真的指染，滋味能这么令人惊叹。  
好到会上瘾的感觉。  
感受到嘴里的肉棒跳动的越来越快，Obiwan知道他即将高潮，他用力将阴茎吸的更深更紧，果然几个重重的吞吐之后，喉咙和口腔里迎来了浓稠精液的洗礼。  
Anakin的释放又浓又多，来不及吞咽的白浆喷射在他脸上，前额，睫毛，脸颊，胡须，一股股拉扯着白丝的精液，让Obiwan甚至来不及躲避。  
“抱——抱歉。”  
Anakin呆滞看着那颤抖的嫣红嘴唇，身体还沉浸在快感中，他有些慌乱的伸手想要帮Obiwan擦干净。  
Obiwan单手推开了他，Anakin还来不及说话，就见到站起身的人，拉开自己的领带，脱下衬衫和长裤，连内裤都扔在一边。他坐在床上，对着Anakin张开双腿，那金色毛发中已经硬挺的粉嫩阴茎，腿间依然湿淋淋的汁水，全部清清楚楚的展现在Anakin的面前。  
Obiwan的手指轻轻在脸上滑动，将残留着一丝精液粘在指尖上，作为润滑剂向着后穴摸索。他的手指保养的很好，柔软的指腹浅浅的往入口挤压，轻易就打开已经顺润的身体，饥渴的媚肉缠了上来，纠缠着把手指吸到更深处。见到Anakin那种僵硬的表情，他将一条腿抬起来，踩在床上，让少年能够更清楚的观察自己的下体。  
“过来。让我教你，如何用自己的身体。”   
触手是一片粘腻的湿滑，Anakin手指一寸一寸的摸过他的柔软饱满的臀部，哪里都带着黏腻的水液，散发着属于Obiwan腥甜味道。  
“幸运的孩子。”Obiwan拉着他的手指，摸索着按进柔软湿热的后穴，他轻轻呻吟了一下。看到Anakin那已经重新勃起的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇，低声说道“第一次，就能得到我的身体。”  
“我要怎么做？”Anakin小声说道，他认真而讨好的看着Obiwan，在饥渴爆炸的边缘保持着低伏和小心。Obiwan觉得自己有股前所未有的刺激感，与谁做爱都不如现在这个时候，仅仅这样稚嫩青涩的言语，已让他情欲泛滥出更多液体。他抓着那只手抽插着自己的后穴，脸庞上浮现出情动的潮红，让那颗泪痣更加迷人罪恶。  
“我相信，你知道要怎么做。”

Anakin每天看着卧室内那张洁白柔软床，却从未想过自己有一天能在上面品尝自己迷恋的身体。这个大了他十几岁的男人，在法律上属于别人的伴侣，用舌尖玩弄柔软羞红的耳垂。他的后穴不断的摩擦着里面的粗壮火热的阴茎，挤出更多的汁水来服侍自己。一双白嫩的腿缠上他的腰，手指摸索着掀起他的T恤，抚摸着少年精瘦结实的身体。没有一点赘肉，腹部的肌肉和胸肌一样坚硬。  
Obiwan的嘴唇已经从耳垂边凑了过来，盯着他的脸迷茫的看了几秒，才吻上他的嘴唇。还带着精液腥甜的气息覆了上来，轻柔的舔吻着他的唇瓣，将两片唇瓣都染上淫靡湿润的水渍。嫩红的舌尖，指引着单纯青涩的少年在口腔内交缠，带着一股淫秽放纵的意味。非常温柔，从容优雅的指引，带领着Anakin的呼吸越来越火热，扶着他后颈的手指收的越来越近。  
很快Anakin达到了第一次高潮。Obiwan大张着腿，紧紧搂着他的脖子，感受着被精液喷射在大腿上的温暖感。  
Anakin仰着头大口大口的喘息，在这样剧烈的快感下舒爽的快要窒息，他红晕的脸蛋，羞怯难当的模样惹的Obiwan抬起头来吻他的鼻尖嘴唇，低声道：“再来。”  
他的手握着湿润坚硬的阴茎，先往那穴口抵去，感受到那根性器灼热的跳动，慢慢拓开自己的饥渴酸痒的身体，Obiwan的神情带着一股温柔包容的宠溺，还有一丝无奈，正注视着低头认真挺进的年轻人。  
“你做过很多次吗？”Anakin小声的问，有一点说不出的委屈，他抬起眼看着Obiwan，漂亮的雕塑一般的面庞轻轻的蹭着Obiwan的鼻梁。  
“当然。”Obiwan舔了一下他的嘴唇，“我结婚了。”  
流着汁液的穴口主动收缩磨蹭着他的下体，Anakin自然知晓里面是有多紧多热，能将性器伺候的多舒服。但听到这样的话，他还是负气一般抽了出去，再猛的一捅到底，带着报复欲的挤出Obiwan不适的呻吟。他的喉咙一阵滚动，慢慢吐出了字句，“可是我想要你。”  
“贪心，”Obiwan凑在他耳边，声音刻意放轻放缓，还往里面吹了一口气。喉结滚动的声音听在耳里清清楚楚，他抱着少年的脖子，动情的仰着头，“啊……进来，再进来一点，啊……，很好。现在，我就是你的。”  
Anakin极爱这样赤裸不加掩饰的淫态，下体硬的愈发厉害，但他动作却一点都不粗暴急切，带着一股小心翼翼的温柔细腻，像是怕自己的粗壮阴茎把柔软娇嫩的小穴弄坏。可Obiwan等不及，他的身体里面已传来一股迫不及待的吸咬，引得拼命往里面顶，一寸一寸的攻城略地。  
完全渗入后，鲜红的后穴被撑到没有一丝缝隙，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，感受着带着一点濒临痛觉的极度快感，全身泛起舒爽的颤粟，逼迫的他流出眼泪，流出口水，后背也覆上一层滑腻的薄汗。  
“好硬……啊，进来了，啊，真的好大。”  
Anakin听到他后面这句话，以为自己是真的会撑坏他的身体，即使想狠狠捅入，也克制住了自己慢慢退出去。  
“你在做什么？！”  
察觉到少年的退意，Obiwan加紧了双腿不让他离去，肉壁紧紧吸附住那根绝情火热的阴茎，有些恼怒的瞪着他，“用力。”  
“可——可是，”Anakin犹豫了一下，看到这个时候还是如此呆傻的少年，Obiwan压着牙他干脆把人推倒在床，自己翻身张开大腿，跨坐在他身上，用湿淋淋的穴口对准那根硬挺的性器，熟练的坐了上去。  
少年还未回过神来，就被人占了主导位置，片刻的怔忡后，很快又被巨大的快感卷入了深渊。他着迷的看着Obiwan骑在他的阴茎上，扶着他的胸膛，艰难将整根性器完全吞到了底，那个抽搐的小嘴被撑的极大，在灯光下闪动着一点晶莹。短暂的适应了一会，Obiwan就摆动腰肢上上下下的吞吐起来。  
他丰满的肉体白皙又美好，手指轻握就会压出一个柔软的漩涡，照片上的人走了出来，他崇拜，迷恋，偷偷意淫的身体，就在他的身上，就骑在他的阴茎上，感受着年轻身体旺盛喷薄的情欲。  
过分饱满的肉体在指缝间溢出看的Anakin血液沸腾，加上那动情魅惑的眼睛，让他的阴茎胀的更粗更长。Obiwan显然感受到了体内巨物的变化，胡须下的嘴里发出吟叫：“啊……好大，好棒…嗯，继续………用力，再来一点，啊——啊！”他确实特别爽，年轻身体的坚硬和持久比起任何的做爱技巧都来得舒服。   
骑乘的姿势让阴茎进的特别深，Obiwan被撞的喉咙里发出一阵破碎的呻吟，察觉到他的异状，Anakin双手本能扣住他的腰身，开始主动往那里顶动。  
“啊——太深了，啊，顶的太深了。”Obwian拼命扭动着屁股，挣扎着把少年的欲火热的更炙，像是要燃烧起来，“唔，顶到了……啊，用力，好酸，再用力——啊……”  
Anakin眼神暗了暗“Anakin，”他声音低沉沙哑，“我叫Anakin！”  
“啊……好舒服，Anakin，再用力一点，狠狠的干我啊……呜，好棒，你好棒——Anakin！”交合处喷出一股又一股的汁液，将两人下体浸的湿透，Obiwan的嘴角流着含不住的口水，生理和心理都让他爽到了极致，前面的阴茎很快被插射，后穴里不住的吸咬着坚硬火热的巨物，盼着他将腥浓黏稠的精液射进自己的身体里。  
感受到那种温柔体贴的吸咬，阴茎又被泡在温热湿润的水液中，Anakin舒服的有些失控，他额头冒着汗，快速的进出那个水穴，带出大量的汁水。两人全身都被汗打湿，Obiwan突然低下头来，朝他伸出嫩红的舌尖索吻，色情的接吻发出的缠绵混合着下体拍打的粘腻声响，两道声音混合在一处，很快将两人摇摇晃晃送上绝顶的高潮。  
肠壁受到精液的袭击，又挤出大量的淫水，Obiwan半睁着眼睛看着这个羞涩又强壮的少年，心里涌起一阵异样的满足。他勾勒出一个温柔迷人的笑容，“射进去了，好舒服。”  
Anakin眼眸一暗，突然狠狠的按住他的脖子，咬着柔软嘴唇，疯狂的吸吮他的味道。少年一直在吻他，像是亲不够一般，吸着他的舌头，舔弄着他的口腔，连他嘴里的津液都不放过，慢慢吸食进嘴里。他接吻的技巧并不算好，甚至是鲁莽胡乱的蛮横，但Obiwan很喜欢，不知不觉在温柔的抚摸中就被重新压到了身下。  
两人下体还是连在一起，感受到体内的性器又膨胀起来，将刚刚才被干的餍足红肿的肉壁撑满，他连忙喘了口气，戏谑的看着Anakin，“还要来？”  
少年有些紧张的盯着他，忍不住又去啄他的嘴唇，想将让他将这种羞人的话咽回去，“我可以么？”  
他凑在Obiwan耳边，呼吸也有些急促，稚嫩声音带着一点点哀求，“再来一次，好不好？”  
这样的请求让Obiwan感觉自己心脏被击中，全身跟过电一般，泛起一股强烈的快感，明明还没有开始，就已感觉快要高潮了。他用双腿勾住Anakin的腰身，甜美优雅的面孔笑的纯真又放荡，“那这一次，闭上眼睛，听我的话。”  
Anakin将下体抽出来，任凭大量的精液和淫水流淌了一下，然后再慢慢的挤了进去。阴茎一跳一跳的发胀，等进入到最深处时，两人都发出一声轻叹，忍不住又黏黏糊糊的吻在一起。  
Obiwan被吻的极为舒适，颇有些好笑的看着双眼紧闭，撅起嘴唇索吻的少年。他很着急，神情都写满了难以忍受，可下身却听话插在里面不动，Obiwan忍不住用力勾了勾他的腰，低声说道“干我，里面好痒。”  
少年听话的开始抽动起来，他英俊的脸上沁着汗水的模样极其性感迷人，Obiwan忍不住伸出舌头轻轻舔他的脸颊，很快被少年追逐，含在嘴里，温柔的舔吮。  
缓慢的摩擦带来的快感是巨大的，被紧紧包裹住的阴茎舒爽的不得了，Obiwan搂住他的脖子，屁股轻轻摇晃，“快点……，Anakin，啊，再快一点，啊——“  
“你是我的，obiwan，告诉我，你是我的。”  
“对，就是这样！Anakin——啊，再来，老公，啊，就是这里，再来一次，用力啊！”  
忍到了极致的少年突然听到心上人这样的呼唤，砰砰乱跳的心几乎要冲出胸膛，他再无顾忌的以最快的速度按着Obiwan的腰操动起来，把怀里的人撞的来回颠簸，嘴里不断发出胡乱高亢的淫叫，身前磨蹭的阴茎不停的流出稀薄的液体。  
本就没有什么技巧，全凭体力和本能的少年，闭着眼睛拼命的耸动发泄，他依然难以相信这样美丽神圣的肉体在自己怀里，不真实的像做梦，像是一碰就会破碎的幻觉，像是坠入了永无光明的深渊。可是无法放手，如果只有这一次，如果这就是他能拥有的全部，Anakin紧紧的将人按在自己肩上，用力呼吸着他带着汗味的香甜，激动的流出快乐的眼泪。像是每一次自慰的高潮前，那种执拗刻骨的悲伤和极乐。  
我可以拥有他，我正在拥有他，我必须，拥有Obiwan。  
这样不加停顿的狂干，完全无视对方承受能力的耸动，Obiwan已经崩溃的大哭，他的呻吟，哀嚎，夹杂着痛苦和极致快感的挣扎，Anakin视而不见，听而不闻，他已经将身下的人当做是幻想中的玩具和替身，直到Obiwan已经陷入迷离的眩晕，才在他肠道深处纵情喷射出来。  
Anakin低下头轻轻亲吻他湿润的胡须，用手指轻柔爱怜的拂开脸上杂乱的金发，他将头埋在Obiwan的肩膀上，满足而惊奇的呼吸着他的味道。  
多么想要他是属于我的。  
今夜，以及永远。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚回归，  
> 没什么手感  
> 大概就这样吧

Obiwan醒来后，眼睛都没有睁开，就熟练摸索到床头柜上的烟盒。他撑着胳膊起身，不太舒适的挪动身体靠在床头上。  
没带套，那个该死的小鬼的都不知道要擦干净。  
啪——  
一点火光转瞬即逝，手指甩动了两下，将空掉的烟盒仍在地上。  
他似乎听见外面的响声，有些惊奇的抬头看着推门进来的人。  
Ahsoka端着他的早餐，放在小桌上，有些拘谨而尴尬的摆弄好刀叉和报纸。  
“这是什么？”夹着烟的手指比划了一下，差点把灰烬抖落在盘子里。  
“蔬菜沙拉，我想。“小姑娘嗯嗯啊啊了半天，从喉咙里挤出这几个字。  
那一盘绿的鲜嫩翠润的叶子，配着花瓶里带露含苞的灰色月季，显然并不能让宿醉的人感觉有胃口。实际上，当他看到被子里绿色的液体时，甚至差点呕吐。  
Obiwan想叹气，但又不太好让小姑娘觉得为难，他的手在盘子上犹豫的徘徊了很久，勉强捡起切块的鳄梨，轻轻咬了一小口。  
“我想我不怎么饿。Ahsoka，好姑娘，给我一杯咖啡吧。”  
在Ahsoka出门后，他小心的把嘴里的东西吐在了餐巾里。  
Obiwan有些无奈的叹口气，挪开身上的早餐桌，站起身准备去浴室。  
“放在桌子上吧。我出来再说。”听到有人进门，他随口说道。  
“我可以帮你拿进去。”Anakin急忙回答，见到那个金色的脑袋回头，他激动的上前一步，差点把杯子里的咖啡泼洒。  
Obiwan看着他，高高挑起眉，有一点好奇，有一点好笑，或者说在白天清醒的现实世界里第一次好好认识这个男孩子。“我自己来吧。”他接过Anakin手里的杯子，回应了一个温和礼貌的微笑。  
对方显然误会了这种示好，以为自己得到许可的Anakin更加激动，他走的更近了一点，几乎是也要挤到浴室里一样。  
“你还没有吃早饭。”  
“你管那叫早饭？”Obiwan差点笑出声，他看着Anakin有些呆滞失望的表情，错误的献媚差点让这个深陷迷恋的年轻人哭泣，但这让Obiwan原本糟糕的心情愉快起来。  
“我们昨天——”  
“昨天我喝多了，什么都不记得。”Obiwan轻松的叹口气，“一点鸡蛋就好。An——Andes”他耸耸肩，伸手将咖啡杯塞到Anakin怀里。  
“我叫——”Anakin急忙大叫，他还没有继续说下去，磨砂的玻璃门就摔倒了他的鼻子上。

金黄娇嫩的鸡蛋饼，蓬松绵软，甜的发腻。  
Anakin站在一边，双手在身后紧握，喉咙微微发抖。他的眼睛丝毫不敢放过Obiwan的任何一点表情。  
刚刚沐浴后的人，穿着浴袍坐在桌边，优雅的切割着蛋饼，小口小口的送到嘴里。从Anakin的角度，看不到他的眼睛，只是一点带着湿润的睫毛上下颤动，看不到他的嘴唇，只是昨夜吻过的柔软胡须在晃动。  
他身上带着那种Anakin熟悉的香气。这个味道已经就是属于Obiwan的代表。他就是这个味道，Anakin对他的所有幻想和憧憬都揉和在这种昂贵又淡雅的香味里。  
Ahsoka举着吹风机，小心的烘干指尖的金发，干燥高温的电风，加热里那些乱散的分子，将那种诱人带着隐喻的气息吹的更加浓郁，扩散，像是两人心照不宣的秘密，弥漫在沉默寂静的清晨里。  
要是我的手指，穿过他湿润清凉的发丝，揉动，捋齐，顺着发根一点点摸过光滑的金发。Anakin有些哀怨的看着Ahsoka的动作，好像她抢夺了这世间最美好最快乐的工作。  
可是Obiwan为什么要说不记得，为什么说没有发生过？  
我做的不好吗？  
“做的很好。Andes”Obiwan推开盘子。Anakin刚要说话，他就继续说了下去。  
“我看到你把花园打理的也很好，怪不得Padme会推荐你。”  
他抬手示意Ahsoka停下来，还没有吹干的头发软塌塌的垂在肩膀上，细小的水滴顺着金色的发丝滑落，打湿了他白色的绸缎浴衣，  
“听说你是为了大学在攒钱。”  
淡蓝色的眼睛，在清早明媚的光线下蕴藉了露水般的动人。Anakin的心激烈的跳动，他似乎见到了照片中那个人，终于转身望着自己，在一夜狂乱热情的欢好后，共享充满柔情温馨的早晨。  
他无法回答Obiwan的任何话，也不确定昨夜是否身处梦境，这个好像从画中走下来的人，让这种虚幻的美好太不真实。  
Ahsoka翻了个白眼咳嗦两声。  
“Kenobi先生在问你话。”  
“是，是的。明年就要去大学了。”Anakin立刻说道，舌头打结的让他脸红。  
“是一笔不小的开销。”Obiwan表示理解，“不过年轻人，想继续学业总是好事。我一向很支持。”  
他想伸手去摸自己的烟盒。可看到Ahsoka皱眉，还是怯生生的把手缩回来。  
“我会加你工资的，Andes。好好干。”Obiwan有些尴尬的用手指在桌子上敲了两下，戴上眼镜，装模作样的拿起报纸。  
“Anakin——”Anakin深深吸口气，涨红着脸大声说道。  
“我叫Anakin。”

好像是一场荒唐虚假的梦境，醒来之后，两个人之间就又是那种不可触及的感觉。  
Obiwan始终保持着好雇主的形象，温和，谦逊，客客气气。但他再也没有过任何表示，那一夜，似乎真的不曾发生过。他不记得，或者只是拒绝承认与一个顾来打杂的高中生上过床。  
站在院子里浇花的Anakin，目光望着躺在游泳池边的人，那双白的反光的腿好像从未夹在自己的腰侧晃动，那双柔软细腻的手好像从未深入过自己的头发紧握，他淡粉色隐藏在胡须下的嘴唇，分明在情欲中喊过自己的名字，沉醉，纵情，带着那种让他意乱情迷的香气攀上高潮，在自己身体下被操弄到射精。  
究竟为什么这样？是因为他觉得跟我睡过，很丢人吗？Anakin心烦意乱到不行，他看着转头跟Ahsoka交谈的人。  
Obiwan侧着头，圆润饱满的脸颊上，胡须梳理成整齐弯曲的弧度，跟他的头发一样，温柔，迷人，风度翩翩。他在说一些让人愉悦的话语，逗得小姑娘很开心，这样温馨醉人的氛围里，Anakin却不由得想起了旁的事情。  
夜里，昏黄暗淡的灯光下，赤裸扭动的身体。燥热，主动，缠绵悱恻，Obiwan搂着他的脖子，高声呼叫他的名字，在每一次冲撞下剧烈的喘息。这是偷情，背叛了道德和他的良知，但那是真实的，极具吸引力，属于他一个人的罪恶。像是濒临糜烂腐败的果实，肮脏，破碎，可以预见的末日，却香甜到了诱人的极致。  
我不会告诉别人的，如果他觉得跟一个无权无钱的穷学生上床很丢人，我可以忍受不公开这种关系。Anakin的神色暗淡而失落，深感疼痛而又无可奈何，如果对于Obiwan来说，那真的只是一次因酒乱性呢？  
“Anakin，你在浇哪里？”  
站在花丛里胡思乱想的少年被吓了一跳，他瞪大了眼睛看着身前的人。  
Obiwan从头到脚浇了个透，抱着胳膊站在那里。水流顺着他倒塌的头发滑落，稀稀拉拉成股的流淌到脖子，前胸，甚至穿过短裤流到小腿上。原本白皙光洁的肌肤，蒙上了水润通透的光泽，Obiwan埋怨的瞪着他，湿漉漉的模样带着一种受了欺负的凄惨味道。  
“抱歉，我很抱歉，Kenobi先生。”  
Anakin急忙跑去泳池边，拽了块浴巾，他想帮Obiwan擦干净，却又觉得这样的触碰太暧昧。犹豫了一下，低着头，将浴巾递了过去。  
他不自然的扭动身子，想将自己的下体藏在花丛后面，这样的时刻，突如其来的勃起让年轻人尴尬的不行。  
都怪Obiwan，他太迷人了。  
那双湿漉漉翻着粉雾的眼睛，愤怒，埋怨，撒娇一般的带着媚气。他的睫毛，呼吸，头发，所有金红色柔软浓密的体毛，都会弯曲成撩人心弦的弧度。味道，越来越浓，越来越近，随着喘息，粉嫩水润的嘴唇会微微张开，能看到一点贝壳般洁白的牙齿，他在说话，在呻吟——  
Anakin。  
就是这样喊我的名字，抱着我的肩膀，大声一点，再大声一点。  
“Anakin——！”  
浴室门外传来Ahsoka的呼喊。  
Anakin皱着眉，愤怒的锤了一下墙壁。手中浴巾上带着麝香味道的白色液体，慢慢流淌，星星点点的弄脏了地面的黑色大理石瓷砖。  
Obiwan，该死的！  
这个虚伪，轻佻，肤浅做作的男人。那些照片，那些熟练的挑逗，那些漫不经心若无其事的勾引！  
他是故意的，仗着自己有钱随意玩弄别人的感情。  
绝对不是只有我一个人上过当，看到他的人，怎么不被勾引？如果他张开双腿，谁会拒绝能够触碰到的细腻和温暖。Anakin咬紧牙，把弄脏的浴巾狠狠的扔在地上践踏。  
他觉得自己已经疯了，绝对已经走火入魔。  
都是Obiwan的错，他到处乱挂那些色情意味的照片，随便喝醉酒拉着人上床，还要故意无视别人真挚热情的讨好。  
如果真的觉得跟高中生做爱不体面，让他在那些光鲜亮丽的朋友面前抬不起头，那么就不应该让我靠近，拒绝我的服务，不要温柔体贴的对我说没关系！

Obiwan摆弄着桌上白色的玫瑰，他垂着眼睛反复阅读一小张夹在花朵中的贺卡，忍不住露出一点笑容。  
“Obiwan——！”门突然被撞开，高大鲁莽的少年跌跌撞撞的跑进来，他仰着头，瞪大了眼睛，受到惊吓一般的看着Obiwan。  
“出了什么事情？”  
Anakin扑到他面前，扶住了Obiwan的肩膀，见到他手中卡片落款的名字，他眯起眼睛紧张的高声叫道。  
“我们必须谈一谈那天夜里的事情，Obiwan，你不可能不记得的！“  
“现在并不是好时候。等——”Obiwan皱起眉，想推开他的手，但少年有力的钳制让他的挣扎显得十分徒劳。  
“我等不了了！”Anakin紧盯着他的眼睛，追逐着尴尬躲闪的目光，“告诉我，为什么拒绝我？是因为我还没有成年吗？还是因为我的身份？我是没钱没地位的学生，配不上跟你做爱吗？！！”  
“你在胡说什么？”Obiwan有些愤怒的低声呵斥，“我告诉过你那天我喝多了。”  
他终于推开Anakin的手，可惜身上原本整洁的衬衫被弄的一团遭，布满了杂乱的褶皱。  
Obiwan的眉心拧出一个弧度，他用手轻轻掸了掸衣领，可是收效甚微，那些昂贵的布料经不起这样的折腾。  
“Anakin！”  
Anakin低着头，别别扭扭的遮掩胯下的异状，不过那鼓起的位置实在太过明显，根本藏不住，一双大眼睛里晶莹的泪水直打转。  
“我就知道，你这种阔佬根本不会喜欢打工的高中生。只是跟我玩玩而已，谁知道我却自作多情。  
抱歉，Kenobi先生，我不会再骚扰你。我，我马上就走。”  
他转身想离开，手腕却被抓住了。  
“你去哪里？“  
“随便，换一个地方工作。“  
“不，我是说，你这样出去不怕Ahsoka看到吗?” Obiwan挑起眉，用下巴示意着他胯下高高鼓起的帐篷。  
Anakin慌乱的不知道该如何是好，支支吾吾的低声嘟囔道:“不用你管。”   
Obiwan勾了勾唇角，歪着头仔细打量他坚硬的形状，柔软手指隔着裤子轻轻揉捏，“我这样的人，想跟谁上床都可以。不是因为我有钱——”  
Anakin还没明白过来他的意思，就见Obiwan蹲在了地上，将他的裤子脱掉一半，露出那灰色的平角内裤。薄薄的内裤被顶的紧紧绷了起来，头部的位置濡湿一片。Obiwan那漂亮的眼睛里蒙上了一层薄雾，突然伸出嫩红舌头，隔着内裤舔上了自己的阴茎。  
“是因为根本没有人可以拒绝。”  
Obiwan抬起眼朝他狡黠的笑了笑，拽下内裤，让已经湿润的阴茎弹在脸上，然后继续伸出舌头品尝着Anakin的味道。小巧但很灵活的舌头，不断的往那敏感的龟头上舔弄，把这个年轻人舔的更硬，青筋直跳，那  
湿润的舌头沿着那些青筋游走，不过片刻，丰润的又水已经将整个茎身舔的湿哒哒，亮晶晶。Anakin爽的头皮发麻，心理的快感远超身体的感应，想到Obiwan竟然会跪在面前，主动，温柔的给自己扣缴，他就已经激动的下体要爆炸。  
感觉到他的变化，Obiwan张大嘴唇将光滑圆润的龟头含进又腔里，享受的让那硬胀的阴茎摩擦着口腔内侧，微麻胀痛的感觉，品尝着这腥甜的味道顺着喉咙流到自己的胃中。   
Anakin没想到他居然不止给自己舔，还会含进去，刺激的忍不住挺了挺腰，将自己的阴茎往那湿热的口腔里塞的深一点。Obiwan皱了皱眉，却没有将阴茎吐出来，而是放松喉管，努力的吞咽着这根过粗过长的阴茎。这次龟头抵上了他的喉管，他再用力一下，硕大的龟头就顶进喉管里。Anakin在享受的头脑空白中，顺应着欲望从善如流的挺了挺腰，顺着那湿滑的通道，将自己的性器整根顶了进去。  
“唔——”  
即使非常有经验，Obiwan依然被这样粗暴的一顶激出了眼泪。   
Anakin爽的不得了，抱着他的脑袋，忍不住将阴茎抽出来，又狠狠的送进去，“好舒服，吸的好紧。你好棒，Obiwan——”   
习惯了这样的律动后，Obiwan也并不难受，反而有股心理上得意的快感。Anakin痴迷于他，坠入到对别人妻子畸形迷恋，这个纯真，懵懂的年轻人，身体和精神，就将完完全全的属于他。两个人爽的都忍不住呼吸粗重，Anakin在湿润的口腔里抽插了几十下之后，终于忍不住射了出来，将又多又浓的精液全部射入Obiwan的嘴里。  
少年的精液量太大，Obiwan还来不及吐出来，黏滑的液体就顺着他的喉咙吞咽到了肚子里，齿缝间，嘴唇上，甚至他整齐的胡须，都沾上了斑驳的白色液体。  
“好一点了吗？“Obiwan拽过桌子上的台布，小心的沾拭着嘴唇，将自己整理干净。  
他抬起手揉揉Anakin混乱的发卷，好笑的看着脸色红润目光迷离的年轻人，安慰一般在他脸颊上亲吻。  
“这个社区，不缺少寂寞的主妇。像你这样的年轻人，绝对可以找到另一份‘工作’。但你不会离开我。”  
Obiwan微笑着捧起他的脸，用额头抵着他湿热的脑袋，“你迷恋我，Anakin。”  
Anakin抬起眼，那种可怜哀求的目光，让Obiwan感觉看着自己的是一只摇尾乞怜的小狗。  
“我知道。我什么都知道。”他抚摸着Anakin的后脑，手指玩弄般的卷曲着少年的头发。  
“是你把我的照片，藏在抽屉里。”

“啊——好大”后穴里即使淫水充沛，这样一根粗壮的阴茎插进来，还是让肉壁能够清晰的感觉到那些鼓起的青筋摩擦，生出无限快感。硕大的龟头早已超过了平日其他人能到达的地方，继续往里面深入，让那些饥渴的粘膜品尝到火热阴茎的滋味。   
好紧，那些湿热的穴肉紧紧的包裹住Anakin的阴茎，带来极致的舒爽感，他将Obiwan的腿掰到最开，狠狠的往里面一送，在细弱的呻吟声中，将自己完全的送进柔软的身体里。  
两人急促的喘息着，正想继续，外面传来声响。Anakin吓了一跳，那边却很快又没了动静。Obiwan低声笑了笑，抓着他的头发，强迫年轻人看着自己，故作讥讽的问道“这么怕被人发现你跟我做爱嘛?勤杂工竟然操着自己‘有钱’的雇主。” 꽲᷅   
Anakin狠狠咬了咬他的嘴唇，大声说道“要是发现了，我就告诉他们是你勾引我的。这么饥渴，第一次见面就借酒装疯，诱奸无知的高中生。”   
Obiwan被他的话说的性质大动，夹着腿吸吮着身体里面的阴茎，感受着有力规律的耸动带来的研磨，“好——啊，你就不想吗?看着我的照片，都会硬起来，啊——无知的高中生，呵，无知的用我的浴巾自慰呢?整个，啊——整个浴室都被你，啊，啊，轻点——”   
Anakin轻笑了一下，抱着怀里的人亲吻，又狠狠的将下体往里面一送，技巧不足，力气却大，每次都是连根抽出连根送入，几乎每次都摩擦到Obiwan的敏感点，挤压着甬道内不断溢出的液体流到体外，在那硕大的龟头顶到深处时时，Obiwan抓着他的肩膀，忍不住射了出来。椡◌#ᭃ  
“啊，啊——好舒服，”   
肉穴里面层层叠叠的媚肉都在高潮的痉挛中自发的吸吮Anakin的阴茎，爽的他头皮发麻，要不是刚刚已经发泄过一次，他绝对会在这样的服侍下喷射。他想将阴茎拔出来一点，却发现里面紧的根本动不了，唯有再往里面狠狠的撞击。还在高潮中的Obiwan，体会到超乎寻常酸麻的快感，半是舒服，半是难以忍受的扭动着身子，被年轻人抱着屁股往上顶。他仰着脖子，舒服的流着泪水，想要更多，又受不了的想要逃离。  
“啊……哈，慢一点，Anakin！啊……”   
Anakin抱着他的后背，速度缓了下来，低声说道:“你里面好舒服，又湿又热。让我发疯了，Obiwan。”   
Obiwan眯着眼睛体味着缓慢摩擦的快感，他享受这种傻气而真诚的恭维，被这个年轻人崇拜，当作神一样的仰慕。他缓缓伸手，抚摸着Anakin结实坚硬的小腹将自己射出来的精液抹在嘴唇上，低下头对着迷茫的少年勾起嘴角，轻声说“舔干净。”   
Anakin瞪大了眼睛，得到这样的命令他的身体先于意识作出了反应。大手珍惜的捧着Obiwan的脖子，滚烫的嘴唇亲吻他的嘴，舔舐，越弄越湿，含着柔软的唇瓣来回揉动，不经意的总会碰触到他柔软的胡须。Anakin沉醉在这样的亲吻中，讨好，热情，又小心，希望自己能够让Obiwan满意。  
手指插入到两人的嘴唇间，那双淡蓝色的眸子，暗示着他需要服从自己的指引，年轻人连忙凑过去大力的吸吮他的指尖，跟随着Obiwan的动作，他的吻顺着喉咙，锁骨，一路下行到挺立粉嫩的乳头，小心仔细的一遍遍把抹在上面的精液全部舔在口腔里。分不清是口水，还是精液，越舔越湿，越舔越充满了那种熟悉的香气，无法剥夺，无法代替，只能服从他的指引，让自己的身上也沾染Obiwan的味道。  
他不属于我，我才是属于他的物品。  
胯下的阴茎也快速的往里面抽插，次次往更深处又顶去。  
“慢一点，啊……啊，Anakin，Anakin！”  
已经完全陶醉在性爱中的Anakin根本没有听到他的话。反而将Obiwan一条腿高高抱起，方便自己狠狠的往那紧致的肉穴抽插，把里面的淫汁插的都喷溅出来，穴口被粗壮的阴茎撑到一点缝隙都没有，奶头也被牙齿不知轻重的啃咬。Anakin的阴茎又重重插了几十下，让Obiwan无所适从的紧紧抓住了他的胳膊，扬起头抽吸。一大股半透明的液体顺着他的阴茎碰了出来，过度的快感再加上内壁的吸咬，让Anakin差点射了出来。他不得不放缓动作，咬着牙慢慢磨蹭，将射精的冲动压制下去。   
Obiwan已经快要陷入癫狂，眼泪和口水一起流了出来，双手紧紧抓住坚硬的肌肉。两人身下的木桌在每一次重重撞击之下都发出“吱呀”的声响，在安静的房间里听起来格外突兀。Anakin的眼睛发红，吮了一下Obiwan的嘴唇，低声说道:“Obiwan，离开你丈夫，跟我结婚。好不好？”   
原本意乱情迷的人终于有了一丝清醒，身体却更敏感，湿红的软肉裹缠着那粗壮的阴茎，“啊……不要这么用力，Anakin，你说什么胡话？”   
“我真的很爱你。为了跟你在一起，我什么都愿意做。”   
Obiwan差点笑出声，做爱时候什么淫言浪语，海誓山盟他见的多了，但像这样没头没尾的胡话还是第一次。  
“那就要接受我的丈夫。”他半开玩笑的说道。  
原本乖巧的在他肩膀上磨蹭的Anakin露出个冷笑，“我不会跟别人分享你的。即使他愿意，我也不会同意。”   
“傻瓜。”Obiwan承受着突然强劲的深入，又疼又爽的不能自已。   
“你会怀孕就好了，要是你能给我生一个孩子。”Anakin突然激动的大吼，“你就不会离开我，永远都不会抛弃我。”   
听到这句话，Obiwan的后穴一阵抽搐，竟是即将濒临高潮，想到不存在的子宫里能品尝到野男人的精液，也许会孕育一个生命，背叛自己的丈夫，偷偷的留下一个罪恶的证据。他突然被这样的刺激和想象弄的爽到不行，抓着Anakin的头发，高声尖叫“啊……，啊，射给我，射到子宫里，Anakin！我愿意，唔，再快点……”   
Anakin咬着牙看着身下的尤物，再也忍不住，将他抱起来，推到在床上，将那两条白嫩的腿都放在自己肩膀上，几乎将Obiwan弯成对折，然后拼命的耸动腰身狠狠的往里面楔入。  
黏腻的汁水不断的被插出来，两人如同淫兽一般的激烈交合偷情，但这件事不仅不会让他们心生愧疚，反而觉得更刺激更爽。两人迎来送往，都到了高潮边缘，不过片刻再也忍受不住的Anakin就在火热蠕动的甬道里射出了浓浓的精液。  
他极具的喘息，在高潮的空白和失神后慢慢将肩上的双腿放下来，一边亲吻，一边小心翼翼的抚摸Obiwan柔软光滑的身体。  
当他抬起头，对上Obiwan的眼睛，一霎那闪烁的情欲让两人又开始了贪婪火热的亲吻，不知疲倦的交合。一遍又一遍的占有那个不属于他的身体，让每一寸淫肉都沾染上自己的精液，在那种令人失魂沉醉的味道里，Anakin抱着他的身体，陷入了拥有这个男人的梦境。  
一刻也好，拥有Obiwan。  
有了这一刻，再说未来那些事情。

这一次，是Obiwan先醒来的。  
与其说是主动醒来，不如说是被闹铃吵醒，迷糊的人低声抱怨了一句，摸索着想要找自己的香烟。  
没等他摸到床头，一根烟被塞到嘴里。  
啪——  
轻轻的响声后，透着甜味的辛辣穿过鼻腔，直透到胸腔里。  
Obiwan舒适的叹口气，用手惬意的抚摸着肩膀上的脑袋。  
好孩子。知道他一起床最需要什么。  
但很快，他就清醒过来，慌忙坐起身，拔出嘴里的烟，侧过头看着Anakin。  
还在熟睡的人哼哼唧唧的抱紧了Obiwan的身体，对他的动作很不满意。Anakin将脸贴在他的腰上，年轻英俊的脸庞在睡梦中满足的磨蹭了几下obiwan的大腿。  
那——点烟的人。  
一种强烈的，极其不适的感觉，顺着他的脊背冲上头顶。  
Obiwan不敢抬头，只觉得赤裸的身体冰冷僵硬，带着窒息般的恐惧微微颤抖。  
“又跟家里的高中生上床。  
在我的床上跟人偷情，很刺激吗？Obiwan。”

——————END————————————————  
Jedi Porn Office  
Maul握着手里的文件夹，局促不安的站在大厅里。  
来来往往的工作人员忙的脚不沾地，根本没有人注意到这个红皮肤Sith的羞怯和不安。  
他站了很久，发现根本没有注意自己，开始小心的按着门牌寻找。  
Master Yoda  
Master Fisto  
……  
Master Skywalker  
上帝啊，他不关门。Maul急忙捂住眼睛，他可不是来亮瞎自己的。  
……  
Master Kenobi  
Maul感觉到自己的心跳到了喉咙，几乎就要蹦出口腔，他紧张的四下张望，发现并没有人注意到自己，小心的伸出手，犹豫了四五次才敢扣动木门。  
“请进——”  
一个细小稚嫩的声音回答到。虽然夹杂在大厅那种喧杂空旷的吵闹声中，显得十分微弱不真实。  
可是作为资深粉丝，Maul一下就听出了那是Obiwan的声音。  
他在回应我，  
他在叫我进去，  
那可是Obiwan Kenobi。

**Author's Note:**

> 18号之前不会再更新了。


End file.
